1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device with a display element including a plurality of sub-elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a display device replacing a liquid crystal display, an organic EL display using an organic light emitting element has been put into practical use. Since the organic EL display is self-emitting, it has a larger view angle in comparison with a liquid crystal display or the like. Moreover, the organic EL display has sufficient responsiveness to even a high-definition, high-speed video signal.
In an organic light emitting element of the related art, there is an approach to improve display performance. A resonator structure is introduced, and light generated in a light emitting layer is controlled by improving color purity of an emitted color, improving light emission efficiency, or the like. (for example, refer to International Publication WO 01/39554 Pamphlet).
Such an organic EL display includes a driving element such as a thin film transistor driving an organic light emitting element on the basis of an image signal. In such an organic EL display, there is a case where a short circuit occurs between a source electrode and a drain electrode in a driving element, for example, due to a foreign matter mixed during manufacturing process or the like. This may result in that a bright spot defect occurs in an organic light emitting element corresponding to the short circuit. Naturally, when the number of organic light emitting elements having such bright spot defect increases, luminance non-uniformity becomes remarkable, and it is difficult to display a high-definition image.
For this reason, there has been proposed a device in which a plurality of sub-elements constitute one organic light emitting element, and gradation of (remaining) sub-elements except defective sub-elements is corrected by a circuit for correcting light emission gradation arranged in each sub-element (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-41574).